Fox in a Tank!
by fanwriter10101
Summary: So? You wanna be a tanker eh? What? Girls only? Well guess what? Rules have changed! With boy's now being able to join tanker in high school, one Naruto Uzumaki wants in! The problem is, he is too shy and a loner. What will become of this meal-storm when he's put inside of a tank? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I know what you are thinking. "Wtf man? Another fanfiction? Finish the other ones!" I know dammit! I am working on the next chapters of my big three fanfictions and they will come out in the next two weeks! Now, this is something that I had started work on two bloody years ago but abandoned it. As I was sorting though my fanfictions and their chapters, I ran into this. So, I thought "Eh? Why not? Let me polish it up and publish it!" So here we are. This will be a low priority fanfiction, unless it blows up in popularity. Don't know how it will. So, with that said, have fun!**

Naruto Uzumaki, an orphaned boy who was also quite shy around people as he had never really had a lot of friends, leading to not enough contact with other people as he grew up in the orphanage. At a first glance, there was nothing strange about him. He was an average boy Japanese-German boy with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, though the last one was odd. Now all of that was at a first glance. There was one thing that no one really knew about him. That one thing was that he was a tank freak. He loved tanks and when he had gotten his own place, he had filled his room with tank models, posters of legendary tank commanders and other tank related stuff. However, if one was to ask him about tanks, he would shy away. His shyness led to many people just avoiding him. His shyness only got worse due to that.

"Did you hear? Our school won another match!" A random girl said as her friends nodded. Naruto timidly glanced to hear what they were talking about. The girls were from a famous girl's high school known as Kuromorimine. It was one of the best school and their tank teams had won many contests. They mainly operated German tanks of the Second World War. Naruto sighed. He wanted to drive a tank too! But it was unfair as only girls were allowed to take part in those tank tournaments and he could forget about join the army to become a tank crew member. The military these days only accepted females in armored divisions as a vast majority of them had experience with operating with tanks, thus decreasing the amount of time and resources needed to train a tank crew.

 _"I should start a team...but I don't have any friends."_ He sighed. If he was going to start a team, he needed people, recruits. Many of the tank teams were made up of classmates and friends, leading to excellent teamwork. He reached his small apartment and made his way to his room. Upon entering it, he quickly made his way to his desk, on which he was working on a tank model. The model he was working Tiger tank model. This model was special as it was the model that the infamous German tank ace Michael Wittmann had fought and died in.

After working on the model half way though he yawned and looked at the time. Guess it was time to do his homework. The day ended just like any other day for him.

 **The next day:**

Naruto yawned as he made his way to school. School life was also the same for him every other day. Go to school, attend class, do work and such. However, this time he noticed that there was a large crowd of boys gathered around a board at the entrance of the school. Too shy to go up to the large crowd, he waited until they all left. Once they all left, he approached the board and read the poster that was pinned to it and his eyes widened slowly. It seems like the international community had allowed boys to take part in tank tournaments. This was a dream come true! Now he could be a tank commander! It also seemed like that Kuromorimine team was looking for some hopefuls that would be eager to join the team.

 _"I-I going to sign up!"_ He though as he wrote his name on a slip and dropped it in the box that was stationed next to the board. Once he was done, he headed off to his class. On the outside he was shy and nervous, but on the inside, he was excited. The thought of being inside a tank excited him.

 _"I can't wait!"_ He said, exited to finally be able to close to tanks.

 **The Next Day:**

 _"What have I gotten myself into...?"_ Naruto thought as he shrunk into his jacket. Currently he was being sized up by the Kuromorimine team leader, Maho Nishizumi. Now, it would have been fine that she was trying to figure him out if he wasn't the only male present there. It seems like that he was the only one that signed up. Now, Naruto wasn't very confident around the opposite sex. He would get nervous, start sweating and started to shutter.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" She questioned with a monotone voice, her face showing no emotion. If possible, he even shrunk even more and started to fiddle with his index fingers.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..." He answered, well, more like whispered. She could see that he was nervous, but she didn't care or didn't show that she cared. Going over his file that gave her his physical physique, intelligence, and stuff like that. His physique was average, and he wasn't stupid nor was he overly intelligent. Overall, he was fit for tank operations. Sighing, she closed his file before she gave him a sharp look.

"Although I am not too happy with the decision of the international community, I am obligated to give you a chance. Be here tomorrow morning for training." She said as she walked off, not noticing the downed look on his face. It seems like the teams themselves weren't very open with the idea, but they had to obey the will of the community, their word was law.

 _"I-I'll prove her that I can be of use to the team!"_ He thought with confidence. He wanted to - no -he needed to prove her wrong!

 _"I-I-I'll be the best tank commander!"_ He shouted to himself, his goal set. He wanted to be a tank commander, like those of the past. He'll prove them all that even males can be experts when it came to tanker! With his new-found confidence in mind, he started to head back home. His will would not be crushed by the comment of one and he would not give in to the pressure of others. He would rise above and show them that his name is Naruto Uzumaki! The greatest tank commander to have ever lived!

 **The next day:**

This was not what he had in his mind when he was told that today was training day. Here he was, sitting on the bench as he waited for the tanks to return from their training mission. So, what was his part in this training mission you ask?

"Hey! The engine needs maintenance!" Ah yes, he was assigned to the repair team. He wasn't mad, no; he was too shy to be mad.

"R-Right." He responded as he climbed up the tiger and went to its rear where the engine was located. Opening the hatch at the rear of the tank, he started to get to work. He knew how tanks worked and operated due to him spending way too much time reading about them. It took him little time as he checked the engine and made sure everything was fine as he made some adjustments and quickly changing the oil.

"I-It's good to go." He reported as he jumped down the massive war machine. Said war machine rolled away as he sighed and took his seat back on the bench. He was the only member of the repair team since Kuromorimine tank crews took care of their own tanks. It felt like they were deliberately trying to single him out. If they were thinking that he would leave because this, then they were dead wrong!

"What are you doing there just sitting around?" He turned around to find a girl with long light blond hair and light blue eyes. She stood at a height of 159 cm and had an air of arrogance around her.

 _"She's pretty..."_ He thought before he shook his head. Where did that come from?

"U-Uh I am part of the repair team..." He said as his eyes tried to avoid her.

"Repair team? Since when did we have a repair team?" She questioned as she looked over him. His attire was covered oil and black smoke, his sun-kissed blond hair was blackened by the oil and fumes of the engines.

"You must be the male that joined the team, why aren't you out there, on the field training with your crew?" She questioned him as he shrunk into his jacket.

"I-I w-wasn't a-a-a-assigned a crew..." He responded meekly. She frowned at his response.

"That won't do, as a member of this team, you must have a crew and you must contribute to the team." She stated as she frowned. Why wasn't he assigned a crew?

"Well, no matter, my gunner transferred to another school and I need someone to fill in the spot. How are your shooting skills?" She questioned him as he blinked.

"Ah...I-I d-don't know..." He said. He truly didn't know how well he was. Sure, he read about tanks, how they worked, the basics and all that, but he's never been inside a tank before.

"That won't do, come." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him away. Naruto however blushed by the contact. Before he knew it, they were standing before the infamous Tiger 2 (H).

"Let's see how well you shoot." She stated a she shoves him inside the tank where the gunners seat was located.

"Commander, is that the male that joined our team?" One of the crew members questioned. She had blond hair and deep blue eyes and was about his height. The other crew members perked up as they all looked at him, making his feel quite nervous.

"This is Akari, the loader and yes, he is our newest teammate and our new gunner." She responded. She began to introduce him to the rest. The radio operator was a black-haired girl with brown eyes and pale skin, her name was Maaya. The driver also had blond hair, though her's were faded and had grayish colored eyes, her name was Chiho.

"And I am the commander of this tank, Erika Itsumi, the former team leader." She finally introduced herself,

"M-My n-n-name is N-Naruto U-Uzumaki." He introduced himself as he bowed slightly.

"He shutters, how cute!" Chiho, the driver commented as she rubbed her check with his. Naruto blushed so hard that steam started to appear from his ears.

"Ok, that's enough; we need to see how good Naruto here can shoot. Get to your stations." Erika ordered as everyone nodded and started to staff their positions. Naruto looked around the tank as he took note of the optics for the gunner.

 _"I'm...inside a tank!"_ He thought as he marveled at beauty of the tank. It all felt so right, the armor, the gears, the hatches, everything! He felt happy as he touched the firing mechanism. The tank came to life as it rumbled and began to move forward. He felt a tap on his right shoulder. He looked back to find Erika sitting in the commander's seat.

"There is a practice round loaded in already, once we arrive at the range; you are to fire at a target that is 800 meters out." She ordered as he slowly nodded. The tank soon came to a halt as he looked through the gunner's sight. Spotting a target, he took aim. Narrowing his eyes, he made sure that the marker was in the right position. Once he was sure that it was spot on, he started to apply pressure on the trigger. Confident that the first shell would hit, he applied more pressure on the trigger until the gun fired. The gun roared as the shell sailed through the air and ripped through the dummy target.

"I hit it..." He muttered. His first time shooting a tank cannon and he hit the target! He looked back to get his next order, only to find a surprised Erika.

"Y-You sure you never fired a tank gun ever before?" She questioned him.

"N-No...d-did I hit the w-wrong target?" He asked meekly. She only shook her head.

"No...You did hit the wrong target...the one you hit was 1200 meters out, you're a natural." She said, slightly shocked. Did he really have no experience?

"Well, if your second shot is as good as first, then I think we've got ourselves a fine gunner, shell up!" She stated as the shell was loaded in. This time, Naruto had to take out a moving target. Looking through the gunner's view, he spotted the target; a light tank. He quickly asserted its speed, direction, and range. Once he was sure that the shell would hit, he fired. The shell sailed through the air and slammed right into the mock light tank. The light tank blew up in flames, as the turret was thrown into the air.

"Dame, he is good..." Akari commented, the last gunner wasn't nearly as this good. The rest of the crew nodded at that.

"I-It w-w-wasn't that h-hard, j-just simple m-math..." Naruto stated as they all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Simple math he says..." Maaya stated with sarcasm with an eye roll. Naruto nervously chuckled. The rest of the day was spent training, rotating crew members to ensure that all of them knew how to drive, shoot, use the radio and so on. At the end of the day, Naruto was pretty tried, but after the training it was found that Naruto was a natural when it came to tanks. It was good because Naruto was an excellent gunner, and a good driver. His ability to command the crew was good, but his shuttering didn't help a whole lot. Sighing, he set his bag down on the floor as he slumped into his chair.

"We have a match coming soon…the 63rd National High School Tournament." He muttered out as he did his homework. Erika had informed him that their first match would be with Chi-Ha-Tan Academy. From what he could gather about Chi-Ha-Tan Academy they fielded World War 2 Japanese tanks, mostly mediums such as the Type 95 Ha-Go or variants of the Type 97 Chi-Ha. They had improved their equipment's and upgraded tanks over the year, however, their traditionalist mindset which produced headstrong tankers led to their primary tactic being a frontal suicidal-charge against the enemy. This tactic was starting to become the downfall of the once capable academy as they even threw away their favorable odds and charged on ahead.

"They should be easy, but we cannot let our guard down." Naruto said to himself as he studied the enemy as much as possible. Tomorrow there would be a training match, a mock up battle to see who would be sent to the first match of the tournament. He could only hope that he would be able to take part in it. He yawned and called it day as he headed off to bed, eager to prove himself.

 **The next day:**

"Uh…i-is this n-necessary?" Naruto questioned shyly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He now wore German Black Panzer Wrap along with Black Panzer Trousers along with a Black Panzer Overseas Side Cap. This was the first male uniform that the school and produced for the tournament.

"Of course, you do! You are a member of the Kuromorimine team! Besides, you don't look too bad in that uniform." Erika stated with a light blush as the rest of the crew nodded. A uniform was necessary, and he did look good in it.

"R-Right…" Naruto muttered out as the crew of 5 exited the team building and headed to the large warehouse where their tank was parked at. Entering the warehouse, they found it buzzing with activity. The Crews of various tanks were working on strategy, tactics, working on their tanks and so on. Today was a free-for-all where the best of the best would be chosen to go the tournament.

"This will be fun, don't you think?" Akari questioned as the other's nodded, with Naruto keeping to himself. Approaching their tank, they found it sticking out the rest as it was a King Tiger.

"So, what do you think of the other teams?" Erika questioned as her crew thought over the questioned.

"I think their pretty good." Maaya answered as Chiho nodded with the radio operator. Chiho's opinion were similar to Maaya since they both sat across from one another inside the tank since she was the driver.

"Yh, but we can take them on!" Akari proclaimed as she picked up a shell, showing her strength causing the others to sigh.

"What about you, Naruto?" Erika questioned, wondering what his opinion was. The said boy jumped slightly as the attention was turned to him.

"W-Well, uhm, I-I think e-each team has i-its own s-strength and weakness. F-For example teams with the Elephant h-have a p-powerful g-gun, but the t-tank isn't a good c-climber and has engine f-failures often." Naruto responded as the other's looked at him as if he had grown another head. The blond gave a nervous chuckle as Erika sighed.

"Ok…Well, let's just get out of her first." She ordered as she climbed onto the tank and assumed her position with the rest following her. She ordered Chiho to take them out of the warehouse and the open field before they came to a halt.

"So, what's our plan?" Akari questioned as she looked at the map with the rest of the team.

"We should take the path through the forest, knocking out any tanks in the way. Once we reached the base of that hill, we'll take a right had head to the ravine. Since the gun depression on most German tank isn't great, it can will provide us with some sort of cover." Erika reasoned as Naruto raised his hand.

"Ah, w-what if we a-assume p-position on this h-hill? It h-has plenty of cover with the t-trees and a good view of the battlefield below." Naruto proposed as he pointed to the hill. While it would take some time for them to climb it, it was doable. To the east and south of the hill was flat open fields, to the north, where they were located, was a large forest and the western approach had light vegetation.

"Hmm, so we are going to assume a sniper role?" Erika questioned Naruto, who nodded.

"T-The King T-Tiger was most e-effective at r-range." Naruto answered as Erika nodded in understanding. Since the King Tiger lacked the stabilizers needed to be able to fire whole on the move effectively, it had to move and stop and fire and repeat to ensure the target was hit.

"You heard him Chiho, head to that hill." Erika ordered as Chiho nodded and started to drive the tank towards the hill. To ensure that they survived the journey to the hill, she moved through the forest to provide cover for the tank. While Chiho drove the tank, the rest of the crew was on the lookout for their opponents, which was everyone else. Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked through the optics of his gun, trying to stop a tank. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a tank.

"I spot a Panzerjager Tiger Ausf. B." Naruto called out as Erika opened the hatch to get a better look.

"Were at?" She questioned Naruto the direction.

"South-East of us, around 900 meters." Naruto called out, losing his shutter as he was completely focused on the target, making the world around him almost disappear. It was just him and the target in his sights.

"Think you can hit it?" Erika questioned as she too spotted the Jagdtiger, though it seems like it hadn't spotted them yet.

"Yes, but its armor is too thick on the front and even the sides." Naruto responded. While the King Tiger's gun was potent, it was no match for the armor of the Jagdtiger.

"Halt!" Erika ordered as the tank came to a halt while Naruto kept following the target.

"Fire when their back is exposed." She ordered Naruto, who nodded as he kept his eye on the massive tank hunter.

"Steady…" Erika said as she observed the Jagdtiger as it moved ahead, it's back starting to become exposed. Then it made a left turn into the forest, exposing it's back.

"Fire!" She shouted as Naruto fired a single round, making a direct hit as the tank's engine burst into flames, with the white flag popping out the top. It was out of the game.

"Good shot." Erika complemented as Naruto kept his focus. Then the tank rocked a bit as a shell bounced off the side of their turret, followed by the sound of machine gun fire peppering their tank.

"Where's that tank?" Erika questioned as the turret moved to the right, scanning the battlefield.

"Panzerkampfwagen V Ausf. G, towards our rear, 1000 meters." Naruto replied as he fired the gun, just glancing the panther, which began to reverse and retreat into the forest. Naruto gritted his teeth's as Akari loaded in another shell Chiho was ordered to keep the tank moving.

"Let them be for now. Their camouflage will make it hard for us to detect." Erika ordered as Naruto nodded and sighed as they resumed their journey to the hill. The first tank was knocked out of the match as the King Tiger made its way towards the hill. As they started to climb the hill, the engine began to give them trouble as the tank climbed the hill.

"Maaya, see to the engine." Erika ordered as Maaya nodded and climbed out of the hatch and around the tank to it's back and started to work on the engine as the tank moved on. It wasn't long before the engine was properly working again as Maaya retreated into the tank.

"We are about to reach the top." Chiho stated as the tank finally reached the top of the hill as it moved into the patch of trees to hide itself. Once hidden, Erika opened the hatch and started to survey the area. The other's followed her example sane Chiho and Naruto who were needed in case they have to move or shoot.

"Anything?" Erika questioned as Maaya shook her head.

"No, what about you, Akari?" Maaya questioned the loader of the crew who squinted her eyes towards the south as she spotted some movement.

"Two Jagdpanzers, about 1200 meters down south." She answered as Erika nodded and pressed the button on her throat mike to talk to the crew inside the tank.

"Naruto, we have a two Jagdpanzers towards the south. Estimated range is 1200 meters." Erika stated as Naruto nodded to himself. Akari quickly retreated back into the tank to take her position as a loader.

"Ready?" She questioned, picking up a shell as Naruto brought the turret towards its first target, calculating its range, it was about 1,245 meters.

"Ready." Naruto responded as he fired the cannon. The gun recollide back as the breech pulled back as the shell accurately hit the lower glacis of the Jagdpanzer. Akari quickly loaded in the second round as Naruto turned his attention to the second one, which was now on the move.

"It's running." Erika said as Naruto squinted his eye at the retreating tank before he fired once more, hit the rear and turning the tank over. Both tanks were knocked out as Akari loaded in another shell.

"Good, three kills in just the opening stages." Akari commented, they were off to a great start. In the distant they could hear tanks engaging each other as they waited for more the fall into their trap.

"That Panther's back." Erika said as a few trees were knocked down as the Panther quickly used the forest to begin climbing the hill. She frowned as she knew that there was no way to attack the Panther for now. If they attempted to get a shot at it, they would be shot at as well.

"W-We should let it come up." Naruto reasoned as Erika nodded. They would have the advantage if they allowed the tank to get on top.

"We got a Tiger behind us!" Maaya shouted out as a shell landed near their tank. Chiho quickly started to maneuver the tank back as the Tiger kept on firing. Naruto returned fire but do to the tank moving the shells were accurate, causing many of them to miss.

"We need to stop." Naruto said as Erika shook her head.

"Take care of the Panther first, we will deal with the Tiger later." She ordered as Naruto nodded and began to rotate the turret as a shell explode as it hit the turret. It rocked the tank, but the shell was shattered. Just as Naruto brought the turret all the way around, the Panther had reached the top and fired. To shell glanced off the frontal armor of the King Tiger as Naruto returned fire. The shell hit some parts on the side of the Panther, causing the shell to bounce. The Panther quickly started to go around the King Tiger as Naruto tried to follow, but the panther was faster then the turret rotation speed.

"Chiho, move the tank towards the right!" Naruto shouted out as Chiho nodded and quickly started to turn to the right, allowing the turret to be ahead of the Panther.

"Got yh." Naruto said as he fired, finally knocking out the Panther.

"Good, but now there's a Tiger we have to deal with." Akari stated while reloading the gun. Naruto nodded and started to bring the gun to its new target.

"Chiho, I want you to ram the Tiger!" Erika ordered as Chiho nodded and switched gears and slammed into the Tiger as fast as possible. The heavier of the two started to push the Tiger downhill, with it being unable to point its gun at them due to Naruto holding it in place by using the King Tiger's gun. Realizing the situation, the Tiger crew quickly changed gears and went in reverse, allowing them to gain a gap large enough for their gun to aim at them. The Tiger fired as the shell bounced off the thick frontal armor of the King Tiger.

"Fire!" Erika shouted as Naruto fired the cannon. The shell slammed into the Tiger, causing it to go down the hill at great speeds before finally coming to a stop and a white flag popped out of the top. The crew cheered as they had knocked out 5 tanks!

 **A few hours later:**

The mock-up battle had ended, and Erika's crew had racked up a total of 10 knockouts and survived till the end. It was safe to say that they would be included in the team being sent off to the finales.

"Erika, what is the meaning of this?" Erika turned around to find their commander, Maho Nishizumi and she looked less than pleased. Erika simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned Maho, who narrowed her eyes and looked at Naruto, who shrunk into his jacket

"Why is he part of your crew? He is part of the repairs team." Maho stated as Erika narrowed her eyes in-turn.

"There has never been a repairs team. Besides, Naruto is a natural gunner and an all around capable crew member. Why should his talents be squandered, I needed a gunner anyways?" Erika stated as she stared down at her commander. Maho simply glared at her.

"Find another replacement for a gunner. He is not to be part of the team." Maho declared as Erika's eyes twitched at that. Naruto glanced between the two and gulped. He was getting in the way of two friends.

"I-It's o-ok Erika-san, I-I'll h-head back to the r-repair team." Naruto shuttered out. It was odd. Inside a tank he felt fine, as if the world around him didn't matter, only the thing in his sights. However, outside the tank he was back to his old self. Maho smirked in triumph as Erika frowned and laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, stay Naruto. You are the gunner and part of this crew. If Erika doesn't want you in the team, then I won't take part in the tournament." Erika stated as the other's nodded. Naruto was an excellent gunner and a fine eye for range finding. No way were they going to lose him! Maho's smirk turned into a frown as she turned her glare towards Naruto, who jumped slightly, Maho was scary.

"How about this, he can be in the tournament, but in a different tank." Maho offered as Erika thought over the offer. Naruto's talents were quite handy in the field and they could use it in the tournament. This was possible the best deal they could reach with Maho.

"We accept, but if Naruto survives, I want him back as my gunner. Got it?" Erika stated as Maho nodded with a grin.

"If he survives." Maho stated as she turned to Naruto, who gulped. He got the feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"He will be crewing the Panzer 1, alone." She stated as Erika and her crew's eyes widened.

"That's not fair! The panzer 1 is lightly armored and has only two machine guns as its offensive weapons! Not only that, but you're telling him to operate a tank which requires a crew of two!" Akari protested as Maho didn't even bat an eye.

"You made a deal with me. I get to choose the tank. If he survives, then you can have him." Maho stated as she turned and left leaving behind a disheartened Naruto and an enraged crew of a King Tiger.

"She's setting him up for failure!" Chiho said as she balled her hands into fists.

"Don't worry. We will help him through this. Naruto, stay close to my vehicle during the match. Your odds of survival are much better if you do." Erika said as Naruto nodded, a bit happy that at least some were trying to help him.

 _"I'll prove her wrong…"_ Naruto thought as he was taken to where the Panzer 1 was located. Even if he had fight alone it this vehicle, he would do it. He will show Maho that he is just as capable as the rest of the team!

 **So? How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a bloody review! I know there isn't much in this crossover, but what the hell, here's hoping someone else makes a fanfiction in this section. See yh all next time! Oh, I almost forget! What do you guys think of pairings? With that out of the way, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my loyal readers! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, this story is some what popular, so I was like meh, let me right another chapter, so bam here it is. However, on that note, I have to tell you all something. I am quitting FanFiction. I know, I know. I have plenty of stories on-going, but it's over guys. All my stories are officially on adoption. If you want to know the reason, well, it's at the very bottom. With that said, I hope you like this very last chapter. Also, THIS STORY IS NOT BETA'ED. Bye!**

Naruto sighed as he inspected the Panzer 1. After he was assigned as the sole crew member of the Panzer 1, a tank which required a crew of two, he had begun to get familiar with the tank. It was an older tank and was mostly used for training recruits. Because of its main weapon being twin machineguns. It had light armor and had a top speed of 50 km/h. It wasn't exactly a frontline tank, more like an infantry support tank. However, Erika was kind enough to have one of the machineguns replaced with a 20 mm KwK30 Cannon. Nothing big, but enough do some damage. For the last few days he had been practicing driving and switching to the gunner position.

"I can only switch when the tank's stopped…" He muttered to himself. He couldn't be in two places are once, so he had to stop in-order to return fire, which lead him to being immobile. Sighing once more, he called it a day. No point in wreaking his mind over the coming battle.

"I hope I can survive…" He said to himself as he headed home. The enemy would be using Chi-Ha Kai's mostly in suicidal tactics. He would just need to survive by sticking close to Erika's King Tiger. With a tired sigh, he opened the door to his small apartment and headed straight to bed. He would worry about the match tomorrow.

 **The Next Day:**

The day of the first match for Kuromorimine and Chi-Ha-Tank Academy had arrived as the tanks were assembled. The team for Kuromorimine comprised of a Tiger 1 being the flag tank, a King Tiger, four Panthers, a Jagdpanther, two Jagdpanzer, a Naruto's single Panzer 1, which confused the hell out of everyone. Why Kuromorimine bring a Panzer 1 in a match? It wasn't long before the match had begun with the teams ready.

 _"What's the plan, Maho?"_ Erika questioned the team leader as everyone awaited their orders.

 _"We will hold our positions; the Panzer 1 will perform recon of the enemy."_ Maho ordered as Erika growled at that. The enemy might be using Chi-Ha Kai's, but they were strong enough to destroy a Panzer 1.

"Understood." Naruto responded as he set the tank into high gear before taking off towards the highest point. Thanks to his tanks high speed, he was quickly able to climb the hill and halted his tank. Exiting the tank, he started to observe the ground below, trying to find the enemy.

"Enemy stopped, North-West, 2000 meters from my position." Naruto reported as he waited for a response, but none came. Gritting his teeth's, he wondered what he should do next and once again he reported the enemies position and once again no response.

"Maho's really wants me out…" He whispered to himself as he retreated into his tank and wondered what he would do next. Grabbing his map, he began to study it. Towards the west was a town. In-between him and that town was a forest and a river. Spotting a bridge, he nodded to himself as he started up his tank and began to head towards the bridge crossing. He knew that the enemy team would be going along the river.

 _"Guess it's just me eh?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Just him and 10 enemy Chi-Ha Kai's. If that is what it took to prove his worth, so be it. As he entered the forest, he opened the front view port to get a better look of his surroundings. Just then, a shell flew past above his tank as he cursed. Looking to his left he spotted two Chi-Ha Kai's charging after him. He shifted the tank into high gear and made a straight bee-line to the bridge.

"I hope this works." He thought to himself as he tired to controls up with some rope and using some bricks he kept the tanks gear in place. Quickly switching positions, he got into the gunner's seat and brought to turret around as the tank kept going towards the bridge. He began to take aim, remembering that the weakest part on a Chi-Ha Kai was right above the drivers view port from the front. Finding his target, he fired a shot, but missed as he was on the move.

"Come on…" He said to himself as he fired another shot, missing once more. Loading in another shell, he took in a deep breath as he took aim, this time waiting for a few seconds. Pulling the trigger, the shell traveled across the forest, landing directing above the driver's hatch and hitting the horizontal aiming drive, thus causing a white flag to pop up. Releasing his breath, he quickly went back to the drivers' seat and took control, just in time as his tank began to cross the bridge. As he did so, several more Chi-Ha Kai's began to fire at him as his tank across the bridge.

 **Meanwhile, with the rest of the team:**

"Maho, this is madness!" Erika shouted in frustration as she looked at Maho, who remained calm as ever, further frustrating Erika.

"You have your orders." Maho stated as Erika slammed her fist on the turret of her tank. Naruto was alone out there, fighting the enemy team!

"This isn't right. We are basically let Naruto die out there." Akira commented as she frowned with her hands crossed. She glanced at the seat of the gunner, which was vacant since Naruto wasn't there gunner.

"We have no choice but to follow orders…" Maaya stated as Chiho nodded. They couldn't do anything without orders and Mayo had ordered that they remain where they were at, doing nothing. The rest of the team didn't know what to do. Never had they been ordered to stay at their starting point. They hadn't even moved their tanks even an inch!

"We need to help him." Erika said as she took her position inside the tank.

"How?" Akira questioned, but got no response as Maho wouldn't let them do anything. They could only hope that Naruto would make it out someone.

 **With Naruto:**

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the breaks on the right tracks, drifting his tank and avoiding an incoming shell before he quickly changed gears and headed into an alley. He had reached the small town a few minutes ago and the enemy was following after him. More shells flew over his tank as he again drifted into another alley.

"Why am I getting Initial D vibes from this?" Naruto muttered to himself as he brought his tank to a halt inside a small parking lot, getting out, he quickly began to camouflage his tank in-order to avoid the enemy. Once he was done, he quickly jumped back into the tank inside the gunner's position.

"The alleyway is small, so if I take out the lead tank, I can block their path." Naruto said to himself as he waited for the first tank, allowing it to get closer to him. It seems like he hadn't been spotted yet thanks to his camouflage. As the tank was a few feet from him, he took aim and fired, knowing out the tank. This effectively blocked the column of tanks from getting a shot at him. Quickly changing positions, he began to maneuver his tank and took the right alley before taking a left and another as he stopped once more in the same alleyway where the enemy tanks were. Taking aim once more, he knocked out the rear tank, effectively boxing in 6 tanks inside the small alleyway.

"Just like Wittmann…" Naruto muttered to himself, recalling his knowledge on the German Tank Ace who wreaked havoc on the British in Villers-Bocage. With the 6 tanks now trapped and unable to break free from the trap, this gave Naruto the time to find and hunt down the flag tank.

"If anyone can hear this, 3 enemy tanks have been knocked out, 6 others' have been trapped. Going to hunt and destroy the flag tank." Naruto spoke into the radio as he wanted to give a status report and rub it into Maho face. He grinned at that slightly. A Panzer 1 alone defeating the enemy team would surly show her!

Going through the town, he turned right onto a street and immediately put the gears into reverse.

"Shit!" He shouted as a shell went sailing pass his tank as he kept on going in reverse and dodging the incoming shells from the flag tank. He was just really lucky that the enemy was highly emotional and kept chasing him and firing shells at ever given moment. With some cleverly breaking, he drifted the tank into facing forward before changing gears once more. He zigged and zagged, avoiding incoming shells.

"The tracks won't hold for long." He said to himself. All the drifting was putting stress on the tracks. Gritting his teeth's, he was going to put his all in this move. Applying the breaks, his tank came to a halt as the enemy flag tank went past him as they were still going forward. However, with him applying the breaks on the tracks was all the tacks could handle as they snapped, rendering him immobile.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted to himself as he crawled through the driver's seat and into the gunner. Grabbing a shell, he quickly loaded it in and took aim as the enemy tank was still going forward. With their rear shown, he fired and surprisingly the shell bounced. He quickly grabbed another shell and loaded it in, this time he aimed for the enemy tanks track and fired.

 **With the rest of the team a few minutes earlier:**

Erika smirked as she looked at Maho, who frowned as they all heard Naruto's message. He was actually fighting and surviving against the enemy! Her plans were for Naruto to be knocked out in the beginning, but he was able to not only knock out 3 tanks, but also able to trap 6 others!

"Why are we not fighting?" The commander of one of the tanks questioned as everyone began to question as well. Why were they sitting here doing nothing? Why were they allowing Naruto to fight alone? She was about to have a mutiny on her hands!

"I don't get it Maho. Why do you dislike him so much? What he has ever done to you?" Erika questioned her old friend. Maho said nothing as Erika sighed as she turned to Maaya.

"Radio the other's, we are going to assist Naruto." She stated as Maaya nodded. Orders be dammed, they weren't going to leave one of their own to face the enemy alone! As Erika was the vice-Commander of the whole team, she had some power and authority within the team and with a mutiny at hand, she was sure the others would follow her.

 _"Chi-Ha-Tank Academy flag tank has been knocked out. Kuromorimine_ _wins!"_ The announcer proclaimed as Erika blinked at that before she and her crew cheered at that along with the rest of the team. The only one who didn't cheer was Maho, who was shocked. A Panzer 1, defeated the opponents all on its own? Impossible!

"Eh, should we follow after them?" She was broken out of her thoughts by her driver, who pointed towards the rest of the team heading off to where they would find Naruto.

"R-Right…" She said as the driver nodded and started to follow the rest of the team. She had made a deal with them, and she had lost. Worst, Naruto had won against all odds all on his own in a Panzer 1 no less! Not only that, but this battle had caused some friction between her and her team.

"I hope he can forgive me…" She muttered to herself as she began to feel guilty for her actions, actions that were born out of emotions for the boy. She didn't want to act like how she did with him. She only did what she did to protect him from getting hurt. After all, why would she push away the boy she likes?

 **So? How was that ending eh? Seems like there was a reason for Maho's action eh? Well, I guess this is it, eh guys? It's all coming to any end. With that said, I wish you all a great April Fools. NANI? You though I was going to quiet? No way in hell! I am going to keep writing and none of my stories, sane the challenges are for adoptions! With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the pairing? Well, with this chapter, what do you think might happen? Haha! Well, see you all next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! How's it going? Good I hope! Now here is the latest update for this story! Now, I know you all have been begging for m e about pairings, well, I can go this the single rout, which will leave many heartbreaks, or a very small harem rout. And by small, I mean like 2 girls, maybe 4 max. But it won't be just girls throwing themselves on Naruto. There will be actual plot. With that said, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Bye!**

After the match had ended, it was needless to say that Naruto was seen in a different light by many people. He had defeated the whole opposing team on his own in an underpowered tank by using the enemies' suicidal tactics against them. While his tank was solely operated by himself, he knew exactly how to utilize it efficiently.

"He used the agility of the tank to outrun the enemy, only stop when there was a sufficient distance between him and them." Maho muttered to herself as she watched the replay of the match in her room. She was quite impressed with the skills, tactics, and simply strategy Naruto had used during the battle. Truly, he was a natural born tanker.

"He then used the opposing team's single-track mindset against them and trapped them. The goal wasn't to knockout out all opposing tanks, and even he knew he wouldn't been able to knock them all out. Rather, he trapped the majority and dealt with the flag tank…" Maho said as she sighed. She had wanted to keep Naruto out of harms way, even if it meant she had to discourage him. She let out a tired sigh as she leaned back into her chair, remembering the day she had meet the boy.

 **Flashback:**

Maho Nishizumi, the eldest daughter of Shiho Nishizumi, considered herself to be strong as her mother and aspired to be just like her. However, right now she wasn't that strong girl she thought herself to be as a bunch of kids was bullying her.

"You think your above us because of your mother?" A girl a bit older then her commented as the group of bullies cheered for her. Maho frowned at that. She had been separated by her sister as the two were playing hid and seek.

"No, I don't!" She countered as the older girl scoffed at that, not believe it, and pushed the young Maho down.

"Yh, like I would believe that!" The older girl stated as everyone laughed at the girl as Maho's resolve started to break and tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes.

"H-Hey! Stop b-bullying her!" They all turned to look back at the voice and laughed harder at the person that had attempted to stop them.

"Oh look! The orphans going to stop us! Haha!" A boy shouted as he laughed at the small kid that had tried to stop them. He had blond unkept hair and a pair of blue eyes. Even though the boy was trying to keep a determined look, one could see the terror in his eyes.

"I-I mean it!" He shouted back as the group of kids laughed even harder. Maho meanwhile watched with curiosity. The boy was obviously terrified, yet he was standing up to them, for her.

"Oh? What are you going to do? Tell on us to your mother? Oh wait, you don't have one!" The older girl said as the kids laughed again, not understanding the effect that they were having at the boy. The blond stepped back, emotionally hurt by that statement, but he didn't waver.

"S-Stop bullying her!" The blond kid finally shouted out as he strengthened his resolve. The group of bullies glared at him and before long they started to beat the blond kid. The boy endured it all and in the end the bullies simply grew tried.

"Come on, lets go." The older girl said as she and her band of bullies soon left, leaving behind a beaten boy and a shocked girl. Maho was shocked that someone would stand up for her. Other then her sister, she had no friends due to her mother and her family. She knew that no one would stand up for her in situations like this other then adults and her family.

"A-Are you o-ok?" The boy asked as Maho looked at him in shock. He had slight bruising going on and some bleeding, yet he was concerned about her?

"Y-Yes." Maho responded as the boy smiled shyly as he stood up and started to leave. Maho was took shocked and when she came to her senses, she noticed that he had already left.

"Thank you…" She whispered to herself, not knowing the name of the boy who had stood up for her. Maybe she would run into him again.

 **Flashback end:**

It was safe to say that Maho did encounter Naruto again when they entered the academy, though it seemed like Naruto didn't remember, she could never forget him. She had remembered those blue eyes as deep as the ocean itself and his sun kissed blond hair. For all her strength, she could never muster up the courage to approach him, so she watched him from afar. It wasn't long before she found herself stalking the blond!

"I should apologize…I hope he doesn't hate me…" She said to herself, fearing the fact that Naruto might hate her for what she tried to do with him. It was her secret that he was her crush, and someone she deeply cared about. She had to find him first though and she knew where he would be right now. Taking deep breath, she stood up and began to leave her home.

"Maho, where are you going?" She stopped and frowned slightly. Turning around, she bowed slightly as her mother, Shiho, walked up to her.

"I have something to do at school." Maho answered curtly. Her mother was the kind of women that didn't beat around the bushes and is also a complicated woman. As the head of the Nishizumi family, it was her job to ensure that the families reputation remained strong. This was because Nishizumi family was known for the Nishizumi style when it comes to tankery. This also meant that her daughters also had to adopt their mother's way when it came to tankery. While Maho had somewhat adopted her mother's line of thinking, but her sister wasn't quite on board with it. It was one of the reasons why she left home.

"I see. Well, don't be late." Her mother responded as she turned and left. Maho nodded to herself as she too turned and left. She had a personal mission of her.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto had become a sort of an idol, if you will, to the rest of the team. The team had always taken pride in their field as tankers. They were known as one of the strongest team with discipline and tactics unmatched by many. However, none of them could claim to fight and defeat a whole team all on their own. Naruto had done just that, and the teams fame had skyrocketed. His victory and changed the opinions of many on the team.

"You need to man up Naruto. Stop that stuttering." Erika stated as she couched Naruto in the art of being social.

"I-I'm trying…" Naruto muttered as Erika sighed. They had conducted some training exercise with their tanks to build teamwork. She, along with the rest of the crew, noticed that Naruto was different in a tank. He was more confident, his stuttering ceased, and he was a crack shot at that too! His hit-to-miss ratio was insane! He would lose a shot or two, but in turn he would land a dozen well places shots on all kinds of targets.

"I don't know how someone can stutter as much as you do." Akari questioned, missing the depressing look on Naurto's face. Erika, however, didn't miss that look. They didn't know much about Naruto's life outside of school and thus did not know the situation Naruto was in, no one did. He didn't have friends, so his social life was no existent. He was quite smart, judging by his grades. And he was naturel shot! He was an odd one.

"Hey, it's the team captain." Chiho pointed out as they all turned to face their incoming team captain. The weren't all to pleased with her actions during the last battle, especially Erika. She and Maho were friends and she trusted her enough to lead the team However, her actions during the match did not please the co-captain. She was so outraged by Maho's command and refusal to help Naruto that she was practically going to take over as Captain again. She glanced at Naruto, who was white as a sheet. The poor boy hadn't talked to her since, well, since the day before the match. He was most likely thinking that the worst was to come.

 _"Now if I have anything to say about it!"_ Erika thought, she wasn't going to let Maho berate or threaten him off the team again. She walked up and stood in Maho's path, glaring at the girl who she considered as a friend.

"What do you want, Maho." Erika demanded as Maho flinched slightly. She might not show it, but Maho did care about what others though of her. Maho looked past Erika and towards Naruto, who was looked terrified at just looking at her, as if she was some kind of monster. She felt her heart crush at that thought. If Naruto had come to hate her, then she wouldn't know what to do. When they were younger, she had come to find that Naruto had an odd fascination with everything tank related. It was one of her reasons why she took up tankery as a means to impress the blond. And in that time, she had found herself falling for the blond further, no matter how shy he was.

"I would like to talk to Naruto, alone." She replied as Erika narrowed her eyes.

"And what make's you think I'll just let you talk to him, alone?" Erika questioned, as her crew sane Naruto, nodded at that. He was part of the crew and a crew was like a family. They would not let Maho chew Naruto out again. Maho simply looked at Erika with a stoic look but sighed in the end as she bowed her head.

"Please, let me talk to him." Maho practically begged her co-captain and her friend, who seemed surprised by her actions. Erika and Maho had been friends for a very long time and never had she seen Maho begged her for something. She always found Maho to be a strong headed type, perfectly able to get anything and everything done in an efficient manner.

"Fine." Erika replied, dragging her crew with her, who were protesting this course of action. Silence engulfed the large storage facility as the blond looked anywhere but at Maho.

"Naruto." Maho started as Naruto jumped back slightly and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, Maho-San! I l-leave the team!" Naruto stuttered out as he bowed deeply, his eyes shut from fear. Maho cursed herself for this. She knew that he lacked in self-esteem and her actions and caused him to lose whatever bit he had gained.

"Stop it Naruto. I'm not here to kick you out." She said as Naruto looked up at her, a bit apprehensive.

"Y-You're not?" He questioned as she nodded.

"No. I'm here to…apologize for my actions." Maho said as she bowed deeply, hoping that Naruto would forgive her. Naruto blinked at that, he hadn't thought that she would be here to apologize, but she was.

"O-Oh, apology accepted." Naruto responded as Maho's eyes widened slightly. Just like that he had forgiven her, as if what she said to him didn't bother him.

"Y-You not mad?" She questioned as Naruto let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I was upset at first, b-but I could never hold on to such emotions." Naruto replied, almost losing his stutter. Maho however was left speechless. This boy…he had a heart of gold if he was able to forgive and forget just like that. It made him all the more desirable for her. She blushed at that thought.

"S-So, um, w-would you like to come over to my house after the next match for some dinner?" She offered, cursing herself for stuttering. Though her heart melted when she saw Naruto's reaction. His smile was warm enough to melt the coldest heart.

"Sure!" Naruto replied, overjoyed by the prospect. He never had friends, much less people who were willing to let him come over for dinner. Maybe Maho wasn't all that bad.

"Then I will see you then!" Maho said with a cheerful voice, a smile on her face as she skipped out of the facility. As she did so, she passed Erika, who's jaw was on the floor. Maho rarely smiled, that was true, but skipping? She looked at the sky to see if it was falling.

 _"Is it the end of days?!"_ She thought, but thankfully, it wasn't. With a sigh, she headed back in with the rest of her crew to find an equally happy Naruto.

"You seem happy." Erika stated as Naruto laughed nervously as the rest of the crew grilled him for details of what happened. While this was going on, Erika was checking her phone. She had received a new email, and it was regarding the next team they would face.

"Saunders…" She muttered as she looked at the email. Great, they were going to fight those Americans. She wouldn't put it past them to pull some kind of trick during the match. With a sigh, she closed the email and simply enjoyed the down time with her crew, who were pestering Naruto about the conversation he had with Maho.

 _"Let them throw whatever they got."_ She thought, with Naruto, they weren't going to miss a single target!

 **Now before you all say, "did Saunders win?" Well, yes, but not against the team that they fight in the anima. I have altered the match ups so that Saunders fight Maho's team second and I am sure you all know who the third team they will fight against? I will leave it at that. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye!**


End file.
